sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Novo the Hedgehog(reboot)
{Under Construction} Personality Novo has bits of his personality consisting of elements. Water Water's personality contains him being quiet, a pacifist, calm, and more honest than Air and is more willing to do anything to make things right whether it's something he did or not. Unlike the other three, Water prefers inside activities such as drawing,reading,and whatever sets his mind into it. Because he puts others before himself,he suffers if he doesn't learn to balance the Whole; Water shows compassion, honesty, and can be a good person to nice people and even go as far as to sparing enemy lives(unless they make a cheap shot and he has no choice but to defend himself). Air As an element different from Water, Earth, and Fire, Air does things the other three don't do and vice versa. For example, Air is confident, laid-back, and loves the big picture. He loves freedom and hates judgmental things. Despite that,he can sometimes be overconfident, impatient, stubborn, and a daydreamer, thus leading people to exploiting his weaknesses whenever he gets in a fight with Earth. And although he may have crucial flaws, he and the other three elements work well together as a team of four/quartet. Earth Earth is protective, loyal,and has a creative head; despite being a rock head sometimes. Earth is very solid-meaning not easily influenced- when it comes to other people's words,opinions,etc. He and Air sometimes fight each other because they're polar opposites and Water always tries breaking up the fight.Despite that,he is very determined and is willing to defend for his loved ones even in his last breath. When the time comes,he doesn't hesitate to work together with Air, Water, and FIre to combat whatever threat comes their way. Fire Fire is the passionate, determined, energetic, and loves to find ways of living life to the fullest. His fiery heart allows the Whole to be more of a protective and determined young individual. However, he is hot-headed,a bit obnoxious when angry and upset, and too energetic. He also becomes a flaming inferno if he sees any loved ones and won't hesitate or rest until he destroys the one responsible for hurting them. Whole As an INFP-A(Mediator), Novo is unique(while also claiming that everyone is unique), calm, confident, mature, wise, idealistic, impatient, vigilant, compassionate, caring, creative, honest, a lone wolf, and laid-back.When push comes to shove, he speaks his mind whenever he feels a different type of way. For example, he doesn't let people's words easily influence him and finds it hypocritical for people to judge one another for either no reason,based on a person's lack of intelligence, because of their own insecurities, or something different.He also has a habit of finding ways to ignore people that feed off anger. Basically, he does what he wants and doesn't let others influence him easily. Despite this,he knows when to follow rules and knows that some rules are meant to be broken. Novo also doesn't like to stick in groups because he just doesn't feel like he belongs in any sort of posse. Powers Base * Weather Manipulation ** Water Manipulation and/or Ice Manipulation; Water and/or Ice Release ** Electricity Manipulation and/or Lightning Release ** Thermal Manipulation ** Air Manipulation and/ Wind Release ** Limited Geokinesis and/or Earth Release * Limited Fire Manipulation and/or Fire Release * Inner Chaos Manipulation Transformations * Raptor Physiology (Sage Mode) * Cosmic Manipulation(Galactic Mode) * Enhanced Chaos powers (Super and Hyper) * Darkness Manipulation (Dark) * Omni-Weather Manipulation(Omni-God) * Order and Chaos Manipulation (Omni-God) Abilities and Skills Base * Ninjutsu * Transformations (Max:6) * Super Speed (10x Light-speed; base) * Spin Dash Raptor Sage Mode * Dramatic increase in strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and durability * Ninjutsu, taijutsu, and fuinjutsu become stronger * Body's natural healing * High-Speed Flight * Acute Vision * Harness the energy around him, turning it into an extension of his body, thus increasing his attack reach * Poison Immunity Galactic Mode * FTL (x9.5) * Multi-Solar System Level * Supernatural Condition(Advanced) * Cosmic Aura * Nigh-Invulnerability Super * MFTL (x25) * Galaxy Level- Multi Galaxy Level (Maximum) * Nigh-Invulnerability * Chaos Control * Positive energy aura Dark * Dark Aura * ??? Level * Dark Powers * Telekinesis Hyper * MFTL (x100) * Universe Level-Multi Universe Level (Maximum) * Invulnerability * Chaos Control * Positive energy aura Omni-God * Absolute Condition * Invulnerability * Chaos Manipulation * Order Manipulation * Divine + Meta Combat = Arsenal * Ice, Water, Air, and Lightning Constructed Swords, hammers, daggers, etc. * Power Scarf Equipped * Raptor Summoning Jutsu Scroll Equipped * Smoke Bombs Equipped * Incinerator Equipped * Torturer's Rage (magic amulet) Equipped Weapons Safe Room * Pneumo Fists * Trickster's Nunchaku * Hawk's Naginata * Rose's Katana * Wanderer's Staff * Outcast's Heavy Kusarigama * Ronin's Dadao * Nova's Spiny Knuckles * Silver Spear * Thruster * Telescopic Staff * Shocker Claws * Composite Sword * Golden Katana * Moon Sabers * Heavy Nunchaku * Meteorite Knives * Blade Tonfas * Ceremonial Shuang Gou * Morning Stars * Elegant Staff * Heavy Staff * Barbed Glaive * Kukris * Quenched Sai * Keen Katana * Force Ray (Magic Amulet) * Water Ball (Magic Amulet) * Fire Ball (Magic Amulet) * Dark Implosion (Magic Amulet) * Lightning Arrow (Magic Amulet) * Fire Pillar (Magic Amulet) * Asteroid (Magic Amulet) * Force Wave (Magic Amulet) * Fire Splash (Magic Amulet) * Toxic Cloud (Magic Amulet) * Wrath of Flame (Magic Amulet) * Hack Knives * Grim Scythe * Fretsaw * Northern Hammer * Reaver * Flame Clubs * Orbs of Pain * Cobra's Tooth * Thunder Hammers * Plasma Rifle * Eclipse Scythe * Plasma Saber Mk ll * Falcon's Talons * Lunar Staff * "Why do I have all these weapons, you might ask? So I can build my ninja clone army if there's a huge threat to the planet that requires more than one set of hands. Also because obviously for keeping thieves out from trying to use them for their own selfish,greedy benefits. Besides, where else was I supposed to put 'em? Outside? " -Novo the Hedgehog Attacks and Techniques Normal/Physical * Meteor Mash(Galactic Mode) * Sunsteel Strike(Galactic Mode) * Extreme Speed * Aerial Ace * Meteor Combo(RPG only) * Cyclone Spin * Earthquake * Water Shuriken * Night Slash Defensive/Non-Offensive * Rain Dance * Moonlight(Galactic Mode) * Mirror Move * Cosmic Power(Galactic Mode) * Double Team Special * Moonblast (Galactic Mode) * Moongeist Beam {Galactic Mode) * Razor Wind * Thunder * Hurricane * Blizzard * Dark Pulse(Dark) * Chaos Control Special(RPG only) * Midnight Slash-81 MP * Dark Power-50 MP * Heal-50 MP * Overdrive/ 2K Barrage-Full Overdrive Bar * Giga Overdrive-Full OD+GB bar Mana(RPG only) * Tempest Strike-16 MP * Armor Break-16 MP Backstory {Under Construction} Growing Up From the day he learned to walk at age 4, Hamano Kaito has been trained to become a strong and skillful shinobi for the village and for his clan. After 10 years of training, going to school,etc., he, along with his fellow novice ninja (Genin), were assigned a C-rank mission by their village elder... Forms and Items required * Raptor Sage Mode (Scroll) * Galactic Mode (Stone of Cosmos) * Super Novo (Chaos Emeralds) * Hyper Novo (Super Emeralds) * Dark Novo (Anger over severe harm to a loved one or extreme anger in general) * Omni-God Novo (Omega Orb/Master Emerald) Useless Forms/ Forms not used in the Fanon * Super Saiyan (SSJ Day) * Werehog (Dark Gaia Energy; no longer used) * Darkspine (World Rings; no longer used) * Phantom (Phantom Ruby; too risky) * Cat (a small running gag whenever he hangs out with his friend, Jackie the HedgeWolf; either on purpose or accident.) Weaknesses Forms' Weaknesses. -Cosmic type is super effective against itself/each other. (Galactic Mode) -Sometimes loses control and attacks indiscriminately. (Dark) -Time limit;no longer than 24 minutes. (Omni-God) -Ring limit (Super and Hyper) -Energy drained 30% per 10 minutes. (Galactic) -If Novo draws in too much natural energy in an attempt to initiate Sage Mode, he runs the risk of turning into a bird of prey. (Sage Mode) -After Sage Mode has ended, Novo is left exhausted. (Sage Mode) -Can't last no more than five minutes. (Sage Mode) -Novo must remain perfectly still if he hopes to gather enough natural energy to initiate the transformation; therefore, he's an easy target for the opponent. (Sage Mode) General Weaknesses -Two-handed heavy weapons leave Novo vulnerable unless he's able to use one to his advantage. -Stamina gets drained if his power is used too much. -Weather Manipulation: Requires an atmosphere as a medium i.e. air and space -Weather Control: Sometimes it depends on his emotions,therefore being unstable if he gets emotional -Distance,mass,precision,etc. depend on knowledge,skill,and strength of the user and their power's natural limits. -His equipped Magic Amulet only works if it's fully charged during battle. Novo from alternate universes;Multiverse * Nail the Hedgehog (Moebian) * Kai the Hedgehog (Sonic Fanon) * Nuova the Tenrec (Xtar) * Novo the Greninja (Mobian Pokemon) * Novo the Hedgehog (Archie) * Zovo the Zone Shinobi (No Zone) Gallery Novo2.jpg A little something for Novo the hedgehog.jpeg Novo hedge.png Novo hedge 2.png Novo SpyroBiel Redesign.png Novo.jpg Dark_Novo.jpg Trivia * At first,I was trying to have my OC's quills be like Goku's hair.But as I asked for a drawing request,the guy told me about copyright claims and receiving salt from people at first glance.So in my mind,I said,"Why not? The copyright claims have been constantly misused on youtube parodies and stuff,and some people have the habit of saying obnoxiously blunt comments without any regards to how the creator would feel." * The credit for the images in the gallery goes to four people:One is for 40DagreezKelvin for making the reboot design and giving me a heads up about the butthurt copyrights and stuff,Two is for Spyrobiel for making the original redesign,Three is for Sovash for making the two more of my OC redesigns,and last but not least goes to Susan for giving me this image as a gift.So I wanna show my best gratitude for those people. * Speaking of which,I also wanna give a shout-out and my gratitude to all the people that took time out of their hands to help me out with this OC. Those people who gave me constructive feedback of how I should improve and what I need to work on instead of using opinions as an excuse to be a jerk to others. *In case anyone is wondering, here's what the Raptor Summons are: Talonflame Phoenix, Fletchinder Gale, Swellow Axel, Noctowl Archimedes, and Decidueye Hoot. *Water possesses the inner power and brains,Wind possesses the speed,and Fire possesses strength. *Yes,the weapons are from Shadow Fight 2(except the power scarf and Tenki Daisho),but it ain't my fault that they're so awesome. *Ice is a solid form of water,so that's why Ice Manipulation is added to the Weather category. *Novo obtained the Dark form after absorbing negative energy from the Chaos Emeralds at one time. *FAQ:The reason why I haven't finished my main OC's backstory is because I'm trying very hard to create a good one: meaning no parts that are cliche, no boring plot, no out-of-order junk, etc. *Kaito Hamano is Novo's real name. *To make a long story short: Blah blah blah, sent back in time (and possible space) by force by some bright light that acted as an inter-dimensional portal, adopted the name "Novo the Hedgehog", Shadow Fight 2 plot (besides the fact that Novo didn't open the Gates of Shadows, someone else did), then he was transported into SFCW universe to stop an ancient evil from consuming the planet. Category:Males Category:Good Category:Hedgehogs